


The Daily Life of Lukas and Niah

by StrangeStranger98



Category: The Tale of Lukas (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeStranger98/pseuds/StrangeStranger98
Summary: My friend and I are coming up with cute ideas for these two.





	The Daily Life of Lukas and Niah

"Hey, Niah. Guess what Leah just told me," Lukas said, a cheeky grin on his face. Niah looked up from the book he was reading, and silently raised an eyebrow to encourage him to continue. "She told me that you've liked me since you  _met_ me."

Lukas gave a bright giggle after he finished speaking. "What a sweetheart! I never thought you'd be such a romantic, Niah!"

His eyes were sparkling as he looked at Niah. Niah looked utterly unimpressed. "Lukas," Niah said slowly, shifting his hold on his book and holding out his hand, "you realize that we're married...  _And_ you were the one to propose? This _hardly_ seems like the time to tease me over a crush."

Lukas grinned even bigger at that. "I know," he chirped. "I just love hearing you say that we're married."

"We've been married for 3 years. Aren't you tired of it?"

"Nope!"

Niah sighed, but gave Lukas an adoring smile. "Well, that's fair, I suppose. I'm not tired of it, either, after all."

Lukas reached out, taking Niah's hand and pressing a kiss to his ring. "I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
